


Christmas Cookies

by its_too_cliche_24



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_too_cliche_24/pseuds/its_too_cliche_24
Summary: There's a cookie exchange at the SGC this year, and Daniel and Jack do some baking.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: 12 Days of Ficmas (2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057148
Kudos: 13





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I fell a bit behind, but I did promise 12 before Christmas!
> 
> (...my time...😂)

"Whatchya got there?" Jack asked slowly, confusion on his face. He lowered his newspaper as he looked at Daniel, forehead scrunched as he tried to puzzle out what was happening.

When Daniel said he was going grocery shopping, Jack wasn't expecting the man to come back with bags of flour, sugar, baking powder - the whole baking aisle it seemed! He watched Daniel struggle to the kitchen and dump the bags on the counter. After he caught his breath, he turned back around to answer Jack.

"Baking stuff? You have _nothing_ to bake with in your house."

Jack was confused. Daniel said it like it was a _problem_.

Daniel looked at Jack, apparently waiting for the light bulb to click on in his brain. When it was clear that wasn't going to happen, Daniel sighed.

"The Cookie Exchange? At the SGC?"

Ah, Jack remembered now! But…

"You were at the store and didn't just… _buy_ cookies?"

If looks could kill, Jack would be dead at least twice now. Daniel turned back around and began unloading his groceries.

"No, no I did not. We are going to _make_ cookies from _scratch_ because we're not _lazy_."

"We're not?"

"Oh for crying out loud, just come help me."

Jack bit back a grin and went to help Daniel. Honestly he just liked irritating him half the time. Was he a little bit confused about what the big deal was with homemade vs store-bought? Youbetcha. But if it was gonna make Daniel happy, then who was he to stand in the way?

"So, what are we making?" Jack asked, leaning on the counter.

Daniel rummaged around in his bag for a while, then came back out with a recipe.

"Thumbprint cookies," he said proudly.

"Thumbprint cookies," Jack repeated, each syllable slowly rolling off his tongue. He plucked the recipe from Daniel's hand and skimmed it over.

"Seems easy enough," he remarked, setting the paper down, "so, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know I've never really...baked anything before…" Daniel admitted in embarrassment.

"You've never _baked_ before?"

"Hey, there's a first time for everything. And it's not like it'll be complicated, I just have to follow the instructions," Daniel waved the paper at him, "See? We'll just start with gathering ingredients and go from there."

He turned and got busy with measuring utensils and mixing bowls, leaving Jack unattended with the ingredients. They had jam, sugar, _powdered_ sugar, and flour. A devilish smile worked its way across Jack's face.

He cast a cautionary look Daniel's direction, who was still puzzling over the recipe and not paying attention to Jack, then carefully opened the flour. Just as he was about to grab some - Daniel turned.

"Oh good, you've got the flour out! I need four cups of that!"

Damn, foiled.

Jack saluted. "Yessir!"

Though he rolled his eyes at him, Jack could see the pleased look underneath and that a smile threatened to come out.

Jack dutifully grabbed the one cup measuring cup and began scooping. Four cups, straight into the bowl. Again, Daniel had his back turned, busy putting butter and sugar in a larger bowl. Perfect timing for Jack to -

"After you're done with the flour, will you do the rest of the dry ingredients? I'll mix these together and then we can combine."

Jack smiled and nodded, internally cursing, while Daniel flicked on the mixer. Totally focused on making sure everything was properly blended, and distracted from what Jack was doing.

He quickly finished his part of the process, so Daniel couldn't accuse him of not helping and only causing trouble. Without a second thought, Jack reached in the flour bag and chucked a small handful at Daniel.

Daniel flinched. The whirring of the mixer slowed down to a stop, and he turned around slowly. Jack grinned.  
"I know you didn't just throw flour at me," he stated, sidling up to Jack. He drew in closer, putting his hands on the counter behind Jack and resting there easily. With a crooked grin and an innocent shrug, Jack opened his mouth to play coy, but Daniel shushed him.

"I know, because then you would've forced me to do something like _this_."

It was so sneaky Jack didn't even see him coming! Before he'd even finished his sentence, Daniel had grabbed two fistfuls of flour and rubbed them down Jack's chest.

" _Oh, ho,_ two can play at _that_ game, Doctor Jackson!"

~~~

Jack wasn't entirely sure how they made the cookies, since after it was all said and done, he was pretty sure they were wearing more of the ingredients than what actually went in the cookies. Daniel slid the last baking sheet with cookies on it into the oven and closed it with a sigh.

Saying he was covered head to toe in flour was definitely an understatement. To be honest, Jack wasn't sure what color shirt either of them had been wearing before this whole thing started. A laugh escaped him, and Daniel turned to him with a playful smile. He rested his arms on Jack's shoulders, and leaned in for a soft kiss.

Before pulling away, sputtering and wiping his face for effect.

"Oh god, okay, no more kissing until we've both showered."

"I'm sure we can squeeze it in after this batch is done…"


End file.
